


First Time In Five Parts

by ValkyrieApprentice



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Alternate Universe - Xena: Warrior Princess, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Erotica, F/F, Female Characters, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Folklore, Friends to Lovers, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Mythology - Freeform, Mythology References, Original Character(s), POV Female Character, POV Lesbian Character, Queer Culture, Queer Friendly, Queer Themes, Sex, Women In Power, female - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 02:02:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19097497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieApprentice/pseuds/ValkyrieApprentice
Summary: A Xena & Gabrielle erotica.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> I lay no claim to these characters.   
> Long time listener, first time caller. Feedback welcome! 
> 
> Scene:  
> This fic takes place between The Quest and A Necessary Evil.

The moon was high. Our path was well lit allowing us to quickly find a resting place for the night. Xena would never admit it but I know she’s tired. The act of resurrection is exhausting, and this isn’t her first dance with death. We both need to rest. As we approach a clearing, amongst shrubs and small trees, Xena surveys the area. 

“Looks like a good spot.” She says, without making eye contact. 

“You’re right, Xena,” I reply. The air, moist and musty, tells me we’re close to a lake. “We can fish in the morning.” 

“That’s a good idea, Gabrielle.” She starts unpacking our blankets. “Hopefully, they’re in a biting mood.”

We continue to unpack in silence. Autolycus parted ways a few days ago. In his absence, a quietness has surfaced between Xena and I. Neither of us have brought up the kiss we shared. Sort of shared. Now, there’s something unspoken between us. I feel embarrassed, and I miss my friend.

“Are you okay?” Xena asks, interrupting my thoughts. 

“Yes,” I reply. “You know Xena, it might get cold through the night. I’ll find some wood for a fire.” 

“Good idea.” She affirms, rummaging through her pack. 

Most of the wood out here is damp which helps me abandon the idea that I’m intentionally prolonging my search. I can use some time to think. Xena has changed my life in the most amazing ways, and I’m a better person because of her. I don’t want to risk our friendship for a frivolous impulse. It’s best I act as if nothing happened. 

Finally, stumbling on enough dry wood for a fire, I head back to our camp. I find Xena stretched out on her blanket, hands behind her head, ankles crossed, gazing at the sky. 

“I was beginning to think that you fell down a hole,” she smirks. 

“Very funny, Xena.” I snap. I dig a hole and surround it with some rocks. After building a good enough structure for the fire, I find a spindle and create a notch in a piece of wood. I quickly rub the spindle between my hands. Looking up, I see Xena still stretched out, her eyes closed. I’m transfixed by her composure; her steadiness. Impetuously, I take in the sight of her. Traveling up her legs, to her torso, moving around the curves of her chest, up her elongated neck, and find my way to her mouth. I’m lost here. 

Without opening her eyes, Xena teases, “How’s that fire, Gabrielle?” 

“I know that’s not really a question, Xena.” my eyes still on her mouth. A flame ignites. 

Xena opens her eyes, slowly turns to me with a raised eyebrow and sideways grin “Hm, not bad.” She looks directly at me. I hold her gaze. When our eyes meet like this, I feel an unbearable pull toward her. My gut tightens, and chills move up my thighs.

I clear my throat. “You know, you underestimate me, Xena.” I toss back onto my blankets and join her gaze upward. 

“Is that so?” She inquires. 

“Yes, you may have been in my body when I beat Velasca, but I consider it a team effort.”

“Hm”, she maintains. 

“Xena...” I start. 

“Yes, Gabrielle.” I can tell her mood by the way she says my name. 

“Do you see how bright the stars are tonight?”

“Mm, yes.” She replies sleepily.

“Do you imagine,” I prompt “somewhere amongst all those stars another world exists. What if you and I exist in a world similar to this one, yet different somehow. Mybae we are sisters, or peaceful farmers, or rival merchants?! Or --- ” 

“Gabrielle. I prefer no world to this one, and I prefer no friend to you. Now...C’mon,” She yawns “go to sleep.”

Xena rolls onto her side; a sign the conversation is over. I look to the sky to fall asleep amongst the stars. Inevitably, I shift toward Xena. My eyes fixed on her through the growing flames, I drift to sleep.

______________________________

A cold breeze startles me awake. The fire has dwindled, and Xena has left her blanket. I listen for signs of unwanted company but hear only the wind. 

“Xena?” I shout. 

“I’m over here, Gabrielle.” She calls from behind. 

I sit up and walk toward the sound of her voice. A few feet from the fire, Xena emerges from behind a tree with firewood in hand. 

“Fire went out,” Xena says. 

“I saw.” I meet Xena at the dying flame to help salvage our only source of warmth for the night. 

“I left more wood by the side of this tree.” Xena gets up.

I move to follow her. My eyes must have been fixed on the ground. I look up moments before Xena slams into me, wood falling to the ground. 

I quickly apologize. “I’m sorry.” I bend down to help her pick up the pieces. 

“What’s wrong, Gabrielle? You sleepwalking?” She says, teasingly. 

“No.” I chuckle, looking up to meet her grin. 

A moment passes. I disregard my prior resolutions and decide to clear the air. 

“Xena. When I thought you were dead...I was overcome with so many emotions. Seeing you through Autocolys was disarming. I impulsively-” 

“Gabrielle.” Xena grabs my hand and we stand to meet one another. “It’s been on my mind too.” 

I wonder if she sees the surprise in my eyes. “Xena, listen. Nothing has changed. I’d prefer if we just put it behind us and-“ Xena puts her fingers to my lips

“Gabrielle,” her eyes fixed on me “I don’t want to forget.” 

Xena moves her fingers from my lips to gently cradle the side of my face. I lean into her hand. We stand like this, our eyes on one another. Xena bends to gently press her lips to mine. Her mouth becomes forceful and parts my lips to drag her tongue across mine. In the face of such pleasure, I’m unable to move. My body tenses and my lips become still. Xena pulls back to look at me before leaning in to capture my upper lip with her mouth. She adorns the same treatment to my lower lip before opening my mouth once more. If the ground weren’t holding me up, by gods I’d collapse. I nervously place my hands on her waist, pulling until our bodies meet. Xena moans and presses deeper into my mouth. She traces the shape of my lips with her tongue. Her left hand moves to cup my lower back. Her right climbs the back of my neck, digging her fingers into my hair. I snake my arms around her shoulders and tilt my head to take more of her in. Our tongues tangled, her breath becomes mine. 

When Xena grabs a fist of my hair, I reflexively moan into her mouth and push her against a slanted tree. My mouth opens wide, and another moan escapes. Xena, leaning on the sturdy tree, reaches around to dig her hands into my round flesh. She lifts me around her waist. On the way up, she drags my cunnus across the leather flaps and tiny pieces of armor on her dress. I’m pouring wet, and have likely left a trail. I press my cunnus tight against Xena’s leather. Her arms tighten around me. I’m sure she can feel my warmth. 

Xena opens her mouth allowing my tongue to slowly drag across hers. When I pull out, she captures my lower lip between her teeth, gently tugging. I dig the tips of my boots into the tree and wrap my hands around a branch just a few inches above us. Xena pushes my skirt further up, digging her nails along the outside of my thighs. I pull myself up, then down, grinding my cunnus into Xena’s leather. My hips press hard and slow as she devours my mouth. The sound of our mouths indulging in long-held desires is interrupted only by short breaths and low moans. With her hands dug into my flesh, she pulls me tightly against her body. I empty uncontrollable sounds into her mouth. 

Xena reaches through my thighs to find where I’m warmest. With the tips of her fingers, she traces my outline. My breathing becomes rapid. 

“..Xena...” I manage to separate my lips from her. She pulls me back into our kiss, more forcefully than before. Her hand moves to cover my cunnus entirely, curling two fingers to press through my undergarments, teasing my center.

“Why does this feel... ” I start to ask when Xena finds a tear in the only material absorbing my wetness. She pushes her fingers through the hole, and rips them from me, and tosses them to the ground. 

“...Let it.” Xena moves to look at me. She places her hands on my round flesh and brings my pulsating cunnus against the leather of her dress. I bite my lower lip to manage the pleasure surging through my body. Xena aids my motion up and down the center of her dress. Her eyes still on me as we catch a rhythm. Xena’s leather is stiff and cool. A tantalizing sensation to my soft, fiery cunnus. I’ve made her dress slippery, adding to my sensitivity. I move to spread my lips on her hardened stomach. My swollen tip softly drags across her dress. My face leans into her neck, breathing heavily onto her salted skin. 

I mistakenly move my wet center across a tiny piece of armor on Xena’s dress. She reveals as my eyes close, and mouth drops open when my cunnus cross the sharp and cold armor. I repeat the mistake. Wrapping my hands around her neck, I pull Xena’s mouth to open against mine. I oscillate between forcefully dragging my erect tip across Xena’s leather, and lightly grazing it across her armor. The contrast in texture and temperature is overwhelming. Xena’s hands explore the curves of my body, and her mouth seeks to swallow me whole. I wrap my hands over her shoulders, dig my boots deeper into the tree, and throw my head back to welcome these new sensations. Gods. 

Xena takes this opportunity to ravage my neck. Her mouth moves down to my chest, biting and tugging. Her heavy tongue and hot breath moisten my top. I can feel her tongue circling the cloth covering my nipples. They harden to the sound of her mouth wetting my skin. My eyes close, and I see my body on fire. I continue up, then down. Pressing hard into her leather, soft across her armor. I welcome Xena’s touch and the weight of her tongue. I’m overwhelmed by sheer pleasure. The sky opens, and my body along with it. Xena’s mouth covers my neck; her teeth grazing my skin, and my entire body stiffens. My legs tighten their grip around her waist, and my mouth opens across her lips. I moan into her mouth. My head tilts to the sky and I feel the universe move through me. 

We linger in long, slow kisses, and my body starts to relax. Among the countless words passing through my mind, only one manages to escape my lips: 

“More.”


	2. Chapter 2

I’ve often fallen into dreams of Xena exploring every inch of me with the edge of her tongue. When my imagination truly runs wild, I can feel her gaze on me; sharing my desires. I cast these thoughts aside as meaningless; a consequence of close quarters. But now, Xena stands before me, dreams manifest. 

“I’m sorry,” I say, awkwardly climbing down Xena’s body. I’ve moistened the entire front of her dress. 

“Gabrielle,” she says, shortening the space between us, “Don’t apologize.” She lifts me and brings my legs around her waist again. “I’ve wanted you for a long time.” I take her face between my hands and caress her lips with mine. Xena lowers us to a blanket. She presses her cunnus into mine. I moan into the space between our lips. The weight of her causes my legs to tighten their grip around her waist. In all of Elysian Fields, I’ve never imagined such pleasure. 

Her weight on top of me, she lightly traces her fingers down my leg and between my thighs. My heart is pounding. She flattens her tongue against the base of my neck and licks upward as she slowly pushes her fingers deep into my cunnus. Her force. A bolt of lightning moves through me. I break our kiss with a gasp, and my head falls to the ground. I dig my nails into her back. Xena’s inside of me, thrusting and pulling back slightly. Her hand adjusts to fill up me. I wrap my arms around her neck and bring my mouth to her shoulder. I grab her flesh between my teeth and bite down to stop the gods from hearing my screams. My cunnus opens, spilling onto Xena’s hand and wrist. When my moans sound uncontrollable, and my body begins to tighten, Xena pulls out. Like stars ripped from the sky. 

I try to catch my breath. Xena unwraps my skirt and lets it fall to either side of my hips. She places gentle kisses on my chest as she unties my top; pulling it over my head. I lay bare and open before her. Xena’s eyes are as I’ve never seen them. She rolls me onto my stomach and pulls back on my hips until I’m on all fours. She lowers her mouth until I feel her breath inches from my cunnus. She extends her neck until her mouth is on me. Her tongue moves to slowly part my lips and drag across my wet center. I pour into her mouth. 

“Xena-” I whimper. 

Xena covers my cunnus with her mouth. Alternating kisses, and slowly lapping her tongue around my tip. My elbows sore, I stretch my arms out and lay the upper part of my body across the ground. In doing so, I’ve opened myself up to Xena even more. She holds onto my waist and slides her tongue down the length of cunnus until she finds her way inside. I moan into the ground beneath me. My teeth have taken my arm hostage. My cunnus vibrates as Xena moans inside me. Her mouth pushes me forward and hands pull me back. I’m dripping wet onto Xena’s mouth, trickling down her lips and chin. She means to devour me. 

Again, she halts this extraordinary pleasure. 

She brings me onto my hands and knees. 

“Gabrielle spread your legs.” She commands. 

I obey. 

Xena softly trails her fingers across my shoulders, down my back, and moves to my cunnus. Suddenly, Xena thrust her hand deep into my increasingly wet and open cunnus. I let out a deep, continuous moan for every inch. With her movements, the weight of her hips are flush against me. 

Zeus himself could hear me cry out. 

Xena continues to move inside me. For every thrust forward, I push myself back, wanting to take her all in. She starts to increase her pace. This rhythm sets flames to my body. Her breath is heavy and labored above my back. Her strong thighs slam into me with every inch deeper into my cunnus. The sweat from her thighs moistens my bare flesh. Xena moans with me. My face moves to the ground, I reach behind to grab her thighs and hold her against me. 

“Please,” I beg, digging my nails into her legs. 

“Gabrielle.” Xena effortlessly moves under me. Our faces meet. She lay on the ground, with me, above her on my hands and knees. Her hand still deep inside, she moves to cover my chest with her open mouth. My nipples soften inside the warmth of her mouth and harden when left exposed to air. She devours my chest as if I were her first meal in weeks. Her thrust inside me regain speed. My cunnus opens to the sounds of Xena pushing the boundaries of deep. She moves her mouth to mine. She pushes her tongue past my lips. My mouth opens to moan but only whimpers escape. Xena bites down on my exposed neck. Her hand abandons speed for force. My whimpers increase in pitch. As I begin to doubt my ability to withstand her strength, Xena moves her mouth to my ear. 

“Mine.” She whispers. 

I lose all control. The walls of my cunnus spasm around Xena’s hand. My body shakes. Fluids gush out from me to cover Xena’s stomach. My head hangs low to find Xena’s mouth. Her taste, sweeter than before. Xena pulls me down onto her body. My mouth pressed into her ear. 

“Yours,” I assure her.


	3. Chapter 3

Though mere mortals, we humans possess some control over destiny. From the moment I saw Xena, I knew my fate lay beyond Potidea. Our paths were aligned. 

I try to convey such certainty of mind and heart when Xena kisses me. Each stroke of her tongue brings me further to the edge. She puts her hands on the small of my back and pulls my body closer to hers. I grab her wrists and slam her arms above her head. 

“Don’t move,” I demand with a smile, inches above her mouth. 

Xena closes her eyes. I take my time tracing her lips with my tongue. I feel her arms snake around my waist. Her mouth falls open, and my tongue slips between her lips. My cunnus is spilling onto her again. I loosen from her embrace, and trail kisses down her neck. Kisses turn to gentle bites. I find my mouth on her chest. I bite through her dress until her nipples stiffen. I bite harder. Xena moans and moves a hand to the back of my head pressing me deeper into her chest. Her legs open and wrap around me. 

My mouth continues down until I reach the bottom of her dress. I flatten my tongue against a lapel of her dress covering her cunnus. I slowly drag from the center to the very tip. Xena’s legs tighten around my shoulders, and she whispers my name into the air. Her back arches, encouraging me to go further. More forcefully this time, I pull her lapel against her cunnus. My tongue flattens and licks the length of her. With each stroke, her wetness edges closer to my mouth. 

My hands move under Xena’s dress to grasp the sides of her shorts. I slowly pull them down and toss them out of reach. I kiss her knees and taste her inner thighs. I lay on top of her and cover her mouth with drawn-out kisses. My naked cunnus rest on hers, wetting her hair and soft lips. Xena’s mouth is warm, and her tongue adventurous. I gently drag my lips back-and-forth across her mouth, hoping she understands my intentions with the lips of her cunnus. 

“Gabrielle...” Xena separates her lips. “Your mouth...” in between a kiss. “Please..” she begs, biting on my lips. I know what Xena wants. My cunnus is throbbing for the same. 

I leave her mouth and start for my truest desire. I push her dress up making room for my lips to press on her throbbing cunnus. I kiss softly from top to bottom. Xena moans, and places her hands on the back of my head, forcing me against her. My hands wrap around her thighs, and my mouth opens to take her in. My tongue flattens against her enlarged tip and slowly circles. Xena digs her fingers into my hair. I start to alternate between soft kisses and assertive strokes over her entire cunnus. After some time tasting her, my mouth moves to the very top of her cunnus, finding her erect and swollen tip. I kiss softly and slip my tongue between her lips. Xena’s breath becomes shallow. I drag my lips down to the source of her wetness. My tongue circles her entrance. 

“Gabrielle...” Xena’s legs clench around my face. 

I tighten my grip around Xena’s thighs and pull her into my mouth. Sucking her off. Lapping her cunnis with my stretched out tongue. Rolling her tip around my tongue. Xena blossoms in my mouth. Her cunnus unfolds and spreads open before me. My tongue flattens against her opening, teasing out more wetness. Unable to restrain myself, I push my tongue past her full lips, cross the threshold of her center, and extend inside of Xena. 

“Gods.” She moans, pressing my head against her. 

I push deeper. Her walls clench around my tongue. Her wetness spills past my lips, covering my chin and the blanket beneath us. I slowly pull out, drag my tongue up, and press onto her tip. Xena lets out an agonizing groan. Grabbing her hips, I stick my tongue back into Xena’s wet center. A moan escapes me, and the vibrations travel through the walls of her cunnus. My own wetness runs down my legs. Xena presses the back of my head, encouraging me deeper. My tongue stretches further inside her. I’m drowning. The walls of her cunnus quiver around my tongue. Her body tightens, and legs stiffen. Her back arches. She covers my face in a sweet liquid. I swallow all she has to offer.

I move to take her erect nipples into my mouth. Without a second thought, I push my fingers into Xena’s cunnus. Her body slides across the ground. Xena wraps her hand around my wrist, looks me in the eye, and pushes me deeper. 

“...Please.” She begs. 

Still hungry, I move my lips to clasp around her engorged tip. Xena cries out with pleasure. My hand thrust forward. Her body moves with the force of my strokes. My fingers press up against her inner walls. Xena lifts her hips to sway with my motions. I take the swollen lips of her cunnus into my mouth. Circle my tongue around her tip. My hand pushes deeper. My mouth wide open, I invite the warm liquid that shoots from her center. Her body trembles. She tries to say something but her spams won’t allow it. Wetness covers my hands, face, and drips down my throat. A taste, sweeter than ambrosia.


	4. Chapter 4

Our fire is growing, keeping us warm by the cooling lake. Xena lay on top of me, our legs intertwined. She feasts on my mouth and my neck. Digging her hands into my sides. I’ve lost my breath and don’t care to find it. 

“Gabrielle…?” She looks into my eyes with a smile. 

“Xena.” I drag my tongue under her chin. 

“I have something to show you.” Xena moves away from me. She reaches for her sack and retrieves something wrapped in cloth. 

“A Karanovo craftsman made this at my request.” Xena straddles my exposed body. “I’ve only dreamed of sharing it with you.”

“What is it, Xena?” I sit up bringing my knees to my chest. 

“This is made of Carnelian stone.” Xena pulls back the cloth to reveal a red-orange stone in an elongated shape. Resembling the color of fire, the stone is asymmetrical; slightly thicker on one end. I reach to touch it. 

“It’s so smooth,” I observe. “What’s it for?” I look into her eyes, my curiosity is peaked. 

“It’s for you, Gabrielle.” Xena puts the stone in a leather device that looks similar to a chest armor harness. She wraps it through her thighs and around her waist.

“Xena, I don’t understand,” I confess to her. 

Xena lowers herself on top of me. My legs naturally wrap around her waist. My leg twitches when the dangling stone rubs against my thigh. I suddenly realize her intent. She notices my moment of revelation. 

“Do you trust me? She asks, warmly.

I answer by raising my lips to hers. I wrap arm one around her neck. I use my free hand to grab the side of her face, and invite her into a deep kiss. 

I feel Xena grab the stone extending out from her harness. She moves my hips down toward the tip of the stone. I open my eyes to see Xena staring back at me. Her eyes on mine, Xena teasingly presses the stone between the lips of my cunnus. She leans down to kiss me as her hips push the stone past my lips, into my aching cunnus. I break our kiss and gasp against her mouth. My nails dig into the back of her shoulders. The stone is hard and cool against the tightening walls of my cunnus. She presses her hips hard against me, deep inside me, while our mouths devour each other.

Xena slowly takes it out, and drags the stone up and down between my lips, circling around my tip. My cunnus covers the stone with wetness that drips onto the blanket. I tighten my legs around her waist. Her hips press into me again. The stone slowly pushing back into my center. Xena’s eyes fixed on mine. She pushes deeper. My eyes closed and my head falls back. Xena’s hips are flush against me. She presses hard. My cunnus opens to make room for the width of her stone. 

“Xena…” I whisper. 

“I’m here, Gabrielle.” Her mouth inches from mine. 

Xena lowers her mouth to mine, and parts my lips with her tongue. The heels of my feet press into Xena’s lower back, edging her deeper. Her hips push the stone deep, then pull back, barely separating our lower halves. Our bodies move together, swaying back and forth. Xena moans, and it resounds through my mouth. Any control I had over my body has succumbed to the steady rhythm of our hips. My head tosses back. My mouth leaves her and opens to the sky once again. Xena’s mouth covers my neck. Her hips pressing into me. 

“Xena.,” I beg, in between breaths. “Don’t stop.” 

Xena heeds my encouragements. She maintains her rhythmic thrust in and out of my cunnus. Her body, a wave against me. My head and neck stretch father back. Xena covers my breast with her mouth, lapping her tongue across my hardened nipples. I can feel the walls of my cunnus contract and release around her stone. 

She wraps her arms around my back and lifts us into a seated position. Here, the stone pushes to new depths. My wetness drips down Xena’s thighs. 

“Xena…” I moan into a kiss. I can barely speak. 

My fingers dig into her hair, and I grind my hips against Xena's waist, inching the stone deeper. Xena snakes an arm up to my back and grabs the top of my shoulder. She uses her strength to pull me harder against her stone. My mouth grazes across her lips as I continue my grind. My hips tighten around her waist, and I push Xena onto her back. My elbows rest on either side of her face, and I hover inches above her lips. The stone still inside me, I start to sway on top of her. Sitting back and pulling forward. My moans become achy, and my head hangs low. A different type of energy surges through my body, and I’m losing the ability to hold myself up. 

Xena grabs my hips and keeps me float. She lifts her back slightly off the ground. My hands move to her arms, and I feel them flex as her hands dig into my round flesh. The spaces through her harness allow my wetness to pours on her cunnus. With certain movements, I can feel the lips of my cunnus press into hers. I can feel the shaft of the stone rubbing across her tip. When this happens, Xena’s body weakens, and she moans into my neck. Watching her enjoy this intensifies my pleasure.

I push Xena’s body to the ground so that I’m straddling her as she lay stretched across the ground. My hands dig into her leather dress. I lift my hips up and slowly inch the stone back inside me. Each time, her stone sends a rapture throughout my body. I do it again, sitting down harder this time. Then harder. A surge of pleasure ripples through my body. Our force allows the lips of my cunnus to slide across hers. Our wetness mixing. My tip is swollen. I know hers is too. I can tell by her flushed skin and wide open mouth. I hold Xena down and catch a rhythm that thrust the stone deep into my cunnus, and intentionally grazes across Xena’s swollen tip. We move together in unhurried waves. We both start to shake and tremble. Our moans unabashed. 

Keeping our rhythm, I put my mouth to Xena’s neck. I manage a few kisses before the wave of pleasure building throughout my body start to release themselves. My mouth lays open on her neck. Xena’s hands continue to move my hips up and down on her stone. My cunnus tightens. I move my mouth inches from her lips. Encouraged by the kiss she pulls me into, my rhythm picks up. Slowly lifting my hips, and dragging the stone across her tip. Forcefully slamming down. I’m breathing heavily into Xena’s mouth. Breaths turn to whimpers. Whimpers to slow, high-pitched moans. My fingers dig deeper into her sides. 

“Xeena...” I moan inches from her mouth. My entire body is on fire. I empty moans of pleasure into her mouth. Xena’s hands press my hips hard against her pelvis. Her breath is rapid. Her body is tense, muscles flexed, and eyes focused on me. She feels this too. My hands press into her chest, pushing myself up, allowing my legs to spread across the ground, and take more of her in. I grind in all directions. Up and down, forward and backward. Riding circles on top of her pelvis. My knees drag in, close to the body, then out. I lean back, and my hands grab onto the top of Xena’s thighs. With the widest end of the stone deep inside me, I use my hips to circle the other end of the stone across her erect tip. Her cunnus is so slippery. 

I press the stone deep into my aching cunnus, and hard against Xena’s tip. I stay like this moving only to increase the pressure. I throw my head back. Xena follows me in a moan of pleasure. Xena’s body shakes then tightens. Her pleasure an accelerant, she digs into my round flesh and forces the stone deeper into my cunnus. Unimaginable depths. My hands move to my own hair. My head thrown back. Neck to the sky. I feel my body start to tighten. My wetness gushing onto Xena. Her hands dig deeper into my flesh. Her body starts to shake wildly. Her feet kicking into the dirt. I lose myself in her. I close my eyes to welcome what comes next...

What comes next. 

I open my eyes, and I’m confused by the sight in front of me.

My surroundings start to disappear. The trees start to fade, and Xena along with them. Her body suddenly transparent, and voice a mere whisper. The ground opens up, and I’m falling. I shout her name and reach my arms toward her but she is a cluster of ash.


	5. Chapter 5

My eyes open to see my new surroundings. It’s morning. I lay on top of some hay in a barn. Argo shifts anxiously. My hands are under my skirt, and my fingers are wet. I slam my head back onto the hay. 

I suddenly remember. Xena isn’t by my side. She hasn’t been for some time. 

It’s been two years since Japa. After my time in the land of the Pharaohs, I traveled back to Greece. Home is where I feel closest to her. The dreams started soon after my return. Our first time together is the most recurring. My waking moments aren’t any easier for them. 

But there are other things to deal with at this moment. 

I quietly move to grab my staff. Argo isn’t anxious for no reason. There’s someone circling the barn. I see their footsteps underneath the door, and quickly open it causing someone to fall to my feet. 

“A little early for this, don’t you think?” My staff rest under the chin of a young man, no older than 20. He is well-dressed and doesn't look like he knows the struggles of hunger. I doubt he’s trying to steal my food or take over my shelter.

“What do you want?” I move my staff and let him stand up. 

“I’m not here to steal from you.” He straightens his clothes and looks directly at me. “My name is Aegeus.,” he asserts, “And I have a message to you, Gabrielle, from Xena.” 

My heart drops, and my eyes grow with rage. I raise my staff to his chest and slam him against the door. 

“Aegeus. What’s to stop me from taking your head where you stand?” My staff presses into his throat, and my own words surprise me. 

“She...She said you would have doubts.” He chokes. “But, she told me to tell you that she shares your dreams.” 

My hands loosen their grip. 

Aegeus struggles to catch his breath, “Xena has been trying to reach you. She enlisted the aid of Morpheus to visit you through the land of dreams.” 

“...This can’t be…” My voice falters. 

“The gods of Olympus have conspired against Xena’s soul. Her only allies, Aphrodite and Ares, have been turned to stone by Medusa. 

“You’re lying.” I hope he’s lying. 

“It’s true,” he assures. “By the gods, it’s true. I belong to a flock of priest who are able to communicate with the spirit world. Xena found me through my dreams, and she told me to deliver a message to you. Here.,” Aegeus hands me a scroll. “This is from Xena. She said it would help to restore your faith.” 

My hands unsteady, I take the scroll and break the seal. My eyes quickly search for a sign of truth in Aegeus’ message: 

“There’s a moment when I look at you, and no speech is left in me, my tongue breaks then fire races under my skin and I tremble and grow pale, for I am dying of such love or so it seems to me.” -Sapho 

“Xena.” My hand covers my mouth.

I look up to Aegeus, “How is this possible? If there’s any chance…”

My hand moves from my mouth. I grab my staff and turn to untie Argo. “Where is she? You must take me to her,” I tell Aegeus, pulling Argo toward the barn doors. 

“Gabrielle, wait! It’s too dangerous to go to Xena. She doesn't want you to endanger your own life. She wants you to stay here and help by- ” 

I pull on Argo’s reigns, an turn to Aegeus. “If Xena is in danger. I must go to her.” 

Inattentive to Aegeus’ pleads, I open the barn doors, and walk Argo out into the field. I climb onto Argo and turn to Aegeus. 

“Aegeus, my life without Xena is at half. Given the chance to see her again. Gods, to feel her presence again, I would gladly walk to the ends of the all worlds.” 

Aegeus stares a worried stare. I try to ease his concerns. “Look, you can tell me how to find her or show me how to find her. You have a choice. But I most certainly do not.” I lean down to offer my hand to Aegeus. After a moment, he reaches into his pack and hands me a map. He points East and tells me how to find his high priest who has the power to connect the spirit world to the living world. 

I thank Aegeus and direct Argo toward the rising Sun.


End file.
